Newspaper Zombie
The Newspaper Zombie is a low-health zombie reading an upside-down newspaper,once when losed newspaper, the newspaper zombie gets angry. which appears to be an elderly person with glasses and heart-patterned boxers. When your plants destroy the newspaper, it pauses, then quickly charges forward at your plants in a rage. Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms damage both the zombie and the newspaper at the same time. It is first encountered in Adventure Mode level 2-1. His eyes will grow red after he loses his newspaper and he will run. He is the sixth Zombie to be discovered in Adventure Mode. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage '''shots. Newspaper absorbs 8 '''normal damage '''shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 '''normal damage '''shots and dies after 10 '''normal damage '''shots. Newspaper's appearance changes upon absorption of 3 and 6 '''normal damage '''shots and is destroyed after 8 '''normal damage shots. Strategy The newspaper is useless against the lobbed-shot plants, instants, the Fume-shroom, and the Gloom-shroom. In Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2, the zombie loses the newspaper after being hit by one Wall-nut, and dies after a second hit, like the Conehead Zombie. The Newspaper Zombie pauses and charges very quickly towards the end of the row after your plants destroy the newspaper, so you will need to be fast in order to kill it. The Snow Pea, Winter Melon, or Ice-shroom are effective for this, as they can slow its movement leaving plenty of time to kill it. If you are facing multiple Newspaper Zombies, Ice-shrooms and Peashooters can be used effectively to paralyze and kill them. Trivia *When an enraged Newspaper Zombie bites a Garlic, it will, like some zombies, look and sound disgusted and move on to the next lane. However, its eyes turn back to white while it does this. *In the online version, the Newspaper Zombie's eyes may flash unconditionaly for no apprarent reason. *Although a Newspaper Zombie can be damaged directly by Melon-Pults, the splash of the Melon may also damage the Newspaper. *A hypnotized Newspaper Zombie's Newspaper won't protect him against other zombies. *Upon close inspection, you can tell that there is a zombie head printed below the 'ZOMBIE' text. *The Newspaper Zombie's glasses are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. *The Newspaper Zombie is reading the newspaper upside-down. *Along with Digger Zombie, he is one of the two zombies that could have a question mark over their head. *The angry Newspaper Zombie is the only zombie that has red eyes besides the Giga-Gargantuar and the Zombie Yeti. *The Newspaper Zombie is one of the five zombies that has eyewear, the others being the new Dancing Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, and the Pogo Zombie. **The Newspaper Zombie and the Pogo Zombie have similar eyeglasses. *This is the only zombie that goes from slow to fast instead of fast to slow unlike other zombies such as the Pole Vaulting Zombie. *A newspaper zombie's eyes will turn red when it bites into a Wall-nut, even if it still had its newspaper. *The Newspaper Zombie wields the weakest shield. *If the Newspaper Zombie bites a Garlic and loses his shield right after, he will bite the Garlic for the second time before changing lanes. *In Wall-nut Bowling 2, the Newspaper Zombie has as much health as a Conehead Zombie, but it gets faster after being hit once. *If you look closely, you can see the hearts on the Newspaper Zombie's underwear. *In the official Plants vs Zombies website, in the Reviews tab, you will see a Newspaper Zombie holding a different newspaper. *The Almanac said that the zombie was finishing a sudoku puzzle, however, its newspaper is oriented upside down. *Newspaper Zombie newspaper is the only shield which cannot be taken by Magnet-shroom *For some reason, the newspaper doesn't get on fire when hit by flaming pea. *A glitch may occure when you destroy the shield, the zombie wont move at all. Category:Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Night